Sweet Tooth
by Prime Jeremy
Summary: Rarity gets invited to one of Fancy Pants' party's in Canterlot, while there, fate has lead she gets to know one particular man. Chocolate Sun is a wealthy upperclassman. With a rich family history, and a strong education he is a highly suitable bachelor. Something Rarity finds out the hard way. She also finds out he has a lot of emotional baggage and family issues to work out.Oof.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a new story obviously, the first chapter is a little short but the second one will probably be longer. **

* * *

Rarity was in her room humming to herself as she worked the thread and needle with her magic, she was focused and in the zone as she worked on a new dress for a customer. A repetition of knocks came to her door suddenly, "come in~!" She called to them, in a sing-song voice, keeping her eyes on the dress she didn't even miss a beat as she continued working. Her humming continued as well.

The door opened and Spike walked into her room. "Hey, Rarity," he called out to her as he walked in, "working on a new dress I see."

"Oh yes darling, such a good look isn't it?"

"I got your mail for you."

"Oh thank you, darling just set it on the bed there and I'll take care of it when I get the chance," she said still not looking away from the dress, the only sign she gave of even acknowledging his presence was the words she said to him.

"Okay", he said as he set it on her bed, all of the mail but one letter, he walked up to her handing the letter over to her. "Here Rarity I think you should open this one now."

Rarity sighed as she stopped what she was doing, an annoyed look on her face she turned to him forcing a smile. "Thank you Spikey Wikey but I do believe I told you to put the mail on the bed and that I'd get to it when I had the time, didn't I?"

"Yeah, I know but I think it's important, I think you should open it now." He replied waving the letter at her, a big smile on his face.

Rarity held back an eye-roll "Oh?" She said as she took the letter from him, inspecting it to see what it was for and who it was from. She gasped in shock suddenly a large excited grin coming to her face.

"What, what is it Rarity?" Spike asked curiously.

"Its a letter from Fancy Pants himself!" She nearly screamed, her grin growing wider by the second.

"How can you tell?" Spike asked his eyebrow raised in surprise.

"Its got a stamp that only Fancy Pants himself uses, its the defining feature that sets his letters apart from everyone else!" She said excitedly, she was shaking and struggling to contain her excitement. She took great care as she gently opened the envelope not even ripping it once, she soon had it opened. She took it out of the envelope and read it, her smile somehow grew bigger, consuming her face. She started prancing in place giving joyful giggles like a fool, she couldn't hold it in any longer.

"I guess its something good?" Spike said smiling with a raised brow at her.

"Oh, its more than good Spike, Fancy Pants has just invited me to a private party at one of his restaurants!" She shouted at him, she was in his face now, her grin still huge. She looked like she would burst from excitement.

"How many restaurants does this guy have?"

"Oh, darling, I'm not sure but it's quite a few. He bought an entire restaurant chain a few years back and its been growing since, so hundreds possibly thousands! Of course, that's not the point Spike, the point is I'm invited to a private party that he's throwing!"

"Oh, well that's great, when is it?"

"Three days from now, plenty of time to get into Canterlot, Spike could you be a dear and get my suitcases?" Spike stood straight and saluted her before racing off to get the requested items. He came back a minute later with all her suitcases. "Thank you, darling", she said patting his head in gratitude. She immediately started packing dresses into her suitcases and everything else as well. In twenty minutes she had ten suitcases packed and ready to go.

"Thank you, darling, that'll be all for now, she said with a smile."

Spike stood straight and saluted her, call me if you need anything at all, my lady~! He said happily before running off.

Rarity quickly began working on the dress again, "I simply must get this done before I leave." and with that she began working the needle and thread again, focusing up as she did so. It took her a few hours but she was finally done, she went and slipped into a dress and put on a nice hat and looked into the mirror giving a cute little pose as she did so. "Perfect!" Oh, Spiiiiiiiike~!

A few seconds later thumping could be heard up the stairs, the door slammed open and Spike rushed in, "yes Rarity?"

"Could you be a dear and help me carry my bags to the train station for me?" She asked with a smile.

"Of course Rarity!" He quickly started picking up some of her bags she grabbed some too in her magic.

"Come, darling, we must hurry if we are to take the train."

"Yes, Rarity!" He said as he struggled to carry her bags, Rarity left the room first but Spike went down the stairs first, it looked like he might fall a few times but they both made it down the stairs without him getting killed though so it was okay. They went out the door and she closed and locked it behind her.

"Here Spike darling hold these for me while I go get something to make this easier for you." She then set the bags she was carrying on top of his stack and trotted off.

Spike was struggling not to fall over, his knees shook and he groaned and grunted under the pressure, he felt like he might snap in half. "Rarity please hurry I don't know how much longer I can hold it!"

She soon came back with a little red wagon and lifted all the suitcases off him and into the wagon, "thank you oh so much Spikey Wikey, now come along and pull it for me, please. "

"Yes Rarity", he said with a heavy sigh of happiness and hearts in his eyes as he grabbed the handle of the wagon and pulled it behind him as he followed Rarity to the train station.

* * *

The train pulled up and Rarity let the busboy take care of her things, "thank you Spike."

"Sure thing Rarity, have fun!"

Rarity smiled and gave him a gem, he started drooling as it fell into his hands, Rarity giggled and pat him on the head. "Goodbye, darling!" And with that, she got onto the train and was off for Canterlot.

* * *

**I have the first 4 chapters ready to write, working on the 4th one, will post the chapters on my days off, so twice a week I guess? Also, the title is subject to change, I couldn't think of a better one. This is not an OC story, her man will be in the second chapter, more info on him next post byyyyyyyyyye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter has been revised because the original chapter sucked.**

* * *

"Please be careful with my bags sir, some of those things in those bags are fragile." Rarity politely enjoined the young stallion carrying her bags, he looked as though he were going to fall to the ground with the way his legs were shaking. He gave a strained grunt in response to this as he opened the door to the West Wing of the castle with his magic and struggled inside. "Just drop it anywhere darling," Rarity stated calmly as she walked passed him not even looking back at him. He did so immediately and groaned as he pulled himself from the wreckage that was Rarity's luggage to shaky legs. Rarity smiled and levitated a coin to him, opened his pocket up, and slid the coin inside, "there you go kind, sir. Have a lovely day."

"Uh-huh, you too ma'am", the colt said in an exhausted tone as he walked out of the room closing the doors behind him. Rarity was going through her things trying to find a She dress to wear before he was even out the door.

"Oh come on, where is it?! I mean to look good out there if it kills me!" She complained, finally she smiled as she pulled the dress from a bag. "Ah, here we are, perfect!" She pulled on the dress and was out the door with her purse around her shoulders. With that, she trotted out of the West Wing and down the spiral staircase to the streets of Canterlot, she walked gracefully through the streets, smiling smugly to herself as she noticed she was catching more than a few eyes.

"Wow, you look amazing ma'am!" A young stallion around her age.

"Oh thank you, I made the dress myself."

Many other ponies complimented her and she just ate it all up. She walked through the doors of The Tasty Treat and spotted Coriander and Saffron. "Hello you two, I see you two are getting much better business since I last saw you."

Coriander turned around and laid eyes on Rarity and gasped. "Rarity!" She trotted over to her and hugged her, Rarity gladly returned the hug. "It's so good to see you!" Coriander said happily.

"It's good to see you as well," she replied taking a seat.

"What brings you to Canterlot?"

"A dinner party with Fancy pants, I decided since I'm in town why not pay you a visit. Maybe have a cup of tea."

Her eyes widened at her, "do you really mean **the** Fancy Pants?"

Rarity nodded with a proud, slightly smug smile on her face, "yes indeed I do my dear."

Coriander smiled back, "oh Rarity you are amazing."

"I know. Thank you, darling, now then I think I'm ready to order. I'll have some Jasmine tea please."

"Coming right up Rarity", with that she trotted off. Rarity let her eyes wander around the room, people here and there, some couples she assumes. She felt a little ache in her heart wishing for what they had but still happy for them none the less. Her eyes caught sight of a familiar person, a large chocolate stallion. _Well, well. This is quite the surprise, I'd never dream of seeing __**him **__in here, of all places. _

She got up and trotted over to the gentleman, "well, Mr. Sun. What a pleasant surprise!"

He looked to her and smiled, "Ms. Rarity dear, its good to see you too."

"I never thought to see you of all people here, I thought of you as more of a coffee person."

"I am, but a friend of mine recommended it to me. I happened to have the time and decided hey, why not try this place out? Please take a seat, get comfortable."

"Well if you insist." She said as she gracefully took a seat across from him. "So how's your dear wife doing?"

He frowned at this and Rarity noticed him stiffen a little as he averted his eyes. "Oh, she's doing fine. A bit busy, otherwise she'd have come along I'm sure."

"I see." Rarity said observing him carefully. _Clearly, something is going on with her. I shouldn't pry, though. "_And how are you doing?"

He looked away, and his ears went down, he opened his mouth, but before he could speak, Coriander came over and set Rarities tea in front of her and a drink in front of Chocolate Sun as well. "Here you go, Rarity, sir. Enjoy."

"Oh thank you, darling."

"Thank you, ma'am."

Coriander nodded before trotting off.

"You two seem to know each other quite well. Friend of yours?"

_Avoiding the question, are we? Fine, have it your way. _Rarity nodded her affirmation. "Yes, a friend and I came and helped her with a friendship problem a while ago."

"Forgive me, but I'm afraid I don't quite follow. He said looking perplexed.

"Oh, it's just something the elements of Harmony deal with from time to time. You know I'm the bearer of the element of generosity, yes?"

He nodded, "I do now. How do you like being one of the bearers of the elements?"

"Oh, I adore it! Almost as much as I adore my career even, I meet people from all over Equestria. From every walk of life, and I do mean **every**. Some I'd like to forget." She said in disgust and shivered. "Enough about me though, how is your business going?"

"Oh it's doing just fine, he said with a forced smile."

"Is everything okay Mister Sun?"

"Yes of course, why wouldn't it be?"

"Because Mr. Sun, I'm very good at reading people, and I can tell by your fake smiles that you are in fact **not **alright." He looked at her like a child that had been caught lying about sneaking cookies from the jar. "Of course I won't force you to talk about it if you don't want to, its really none of my business after all."

"I um… thank you for that miss Rarity, on a lighter note, do you plan to go to Fancy Pants' party tomorrow evening?"

"Oh yes, of course, darling. It's my reason for coming to Canterlot after all."

"Then I look forward to seeing you there."

Rarity nodded as she finished her tea, "I have to say, Mr. Sun, talking with you was not something I was looking forward to doing", he frowned at this, "but I'm glad I did", she finished bringing a smile to his face that rivaled her own. "I'll see you tomorrow then Mr. Sun."

Rarity stood from her seat and they shook hooves, "it was a pleasure darling."

"Goodbye, Ms. Rarity."

Rarity went back to the castle to get ready for dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

Rarity gave a satisfied sigh as she got out of the shower. She dried off, humming a tune to herself as she did so, it didn't take long to get done. She then pulled herself into a new dress and redid her hair, she began putting her face back on. Suddenly a knock resounded from the other side of her bedroom door.

"I'm getting dressed, what can I do for you? Better yet, who **are **you?"

"I'm a servant of the princesses, Princess Celestia sent me to escort you to the dining hall." The voice was a raspy but masculine voice, clearly a man.

"I see, well you'll have to wait I'm afraid then, I'm not yet ready."

"Very well then, but please keep in mind that Princess **Celestia **is waiting on you, and she will not eat until you arrive."

"And the longer you pester me the longer I will take darling please be patient for me would you?" Rarity said, slowly growing annoying with the man. He didn't say anything else as she finished her face and put her perfume on and checked her hair one last time before opening the door with a smile. "Hello there."

"Charmed. Are you quite ready Ms. Rarity?"

"I am, lead the way kind, sir."

He turned and walked down the spiral of the west wing stairs to the dining hall.

Rarity gasped as the doors to the dining hall opened, she stood there looking about mouth gaping open and bug-eyed at the sheer size of the room. The table alone was at least fifty feet long, food of every variety filled the table from one end to the other.

"Hello there Rarity."

Rarity was broken from her stupor at this, there at the very end of a long table sat Celestia smiling back at her from her seat. Rarity quickly bowed a moment before walking over to the table to sit down.

"By that look on your face, I'd say you like my dining hall."

Rarity felt her face heat up at this remark. "O-oh. Yes it's lovely, how could I not like it? It's just so- so- huge!"

"Yes, I suppose it is, isn't it?"

The butler pulled her seat out and she sat down and he pushed her in. "Thank you, darling. As I was saying I've never seen a dining room this big before….."

Celestia chuckled at this, "it's a bit too big in my opinion."

"Oh, nonsense you can never have anything too big!" Rarity said as she unfolded her napkin and placed it into her lap.

"So Rarity, tell me how you've been since I last saw you."

"Oh, I'm fabulous as usual." She answered as she levitated a bowl of fruit salad to her plate and filled a portion of the plate with it. "Business is booming and I'm loving every second of it!"

"Good, I was expecting nothing less, to be honest." She said as she cut a piece of hay loaf and levitated it to her plate. "What about your stay in Canterlot? Was it as good as last time?"

"It's been lovely, I went to the Tasty Treat and ran into an old friend there. Not the owner or his daughter, although it was pleasant seeing them again of course."

"I see, and who is this friend of yours exactly? I hope you don't mind my nosiness."

"Of course not Princess, he's a gentleman named Chocolate Sun."

Celestia smiled, "is he someone **significant **in your life?"

"No, no he's married, and married men aren't exactly my cup of tea if you know what I mean."

"I do."

Desert came and went and before long the table was empty and the two women sat there alone.

"It's late."

Rarity looked at the clock above them, it was passed ten. "Oh my, that it is! I guess time really does fly when you're having fun."

"Indeed it does, if you'll excuse me I'm tired and mean to go to bed."

"Oh yes of course! I'm a bit tired myself actually. Rarity said as she pushed her chair in and left following Celestia."

"It was a pleasure dining with you Rarity."

"Oh yes, of course, thank you for your hospitality." With that, they went their separate ways down the halls to her room.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day was uneventful and boring for Rarity, all she did was sit around making dress designs and read books from the castle library. She was glad when seven came around. She stood outside the restaurant in a line to get in, the sky outside was a mixture of pinks and blues as the last rays of the sunset were slowly snuffed out to make way for Luna's night. A large security pony stood beside the door. She wasn't worried though as she walked up to him.

"Name?" He said bluntly, looking down at her from indifferent eyes.

"Rarity."

He took out a list and looked it over, he stepped aside and she gracefully walked into the party. She scanned the faces of the upper crust ponies and smiled when she found Fancy Pants not far off. Surrounded by gentlemen and ladies. She strolled on over to the group with a smile. "Hello Fancy Pants."

He looked to her and smiled, "why Rarity, you're looking marvelous as ever. Good to see you!"

The others greeted her as well and agreed with him quickly.

"Oh, thank you, you all look delightful as well", she said with a wave of the hoof. She smiled warmly at Chocolate Sun, he stood beside FancyPants, it was a brief smile but it was returned just as warmly. She turned her attention back to Fancy Pants just as fast as it had left him.

"Cucumber sandwich ma'am?"

Rarity turned to the waiter offering the food and smiled, " I will have one.." She took a sandwich in her magic, "thank you sir." she tipped him and daintily ate it, taking small bites so she didn't get any on her dress or face. She wiped her face with a napkin from her dress.

"So Rarity-" she looked at him expectantly, a charming smile on her face. "How is your work?"

"Oh it's marvelous darling, as usual. Soon I'll be opening a new store."

"Congrats." The others said the same as him

"I absolutely love your dress, your fashion sense is impeccable!"

"Indeed."

"Yes I am pretty amazing aren't I?" Rarity said proudly. Suddenly Rarity felt the need to go to the bathroom, excuse me a moment would you all? I seem to need to use the little fillies room. she stated with a smile.

"Upstairs and down the hall to the left rarity."

"Thank you." She then trotted off to the bathroom. She went up the stairs, the marble stairs clopping under her feet. She got to the top of the stairs and just stopped, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. A stallion and a mare who she recognized to be Chocolate Sun's wife were making out. They didn't seem to notice her, or just didn't care, Rarity cleared her throat and got their attention fast. "Hello there….."

"R-rarity, how nice to see you…." Swan Song said. A forced smile on her face.

"We um… didn't expect anyone up here…"

"It's fine!" She trotted by them and into the bathroom and closed it calmly.

"I told you we should have gone to the bathroom." The stallion stated annoyed.

"And I said we should have waited until after!" She said angrily.

Rarity stood in front of the mirror, hooves gripping the sink as she listened to the two argue about where they should or shouldn't have been trying to eat each other's faces. She felt sick in the stomach, she stared into her reflection's eyes a moment. She didn't want to get into anyone else's business but Chocolate Sun deserved to know. She didn't know what she'd tell Chocolate Sun. She was absolutely telling him though. She took a deep breath and sighed. "I need to pee first."

She walked out of the bathroom and found the two were gone. "Hmph. Good riddance." She went back downstairs and she saw Chocolate Sun, no longer by Fancy Pants but by a new group of people. He was facing away from her but his cutie Mark was easily seen. She trotted over to him and put a hoof to his shoulder, he turned around meeting her eyes and smiled. "Oh, Rarity what can I do for you?"

"I need to talk to you. Do you have time?"

"Of course I do."

"Good."

"You don't mean now do you?"

Rarity looked at him annoyed, "yes I mean now! It's important! And….a bit personal…" she said moving her eyes back and forth

He looked at her with a mix of confusion and surprise, he nodded though. "Gentleman, if you'll excuse me." With that, he walked to the exit, followed close by Rarity behind him.

"Why are we leaving?"

"We won't get much privacy in a place like this."

_I beg to differ. _"If you say so, sir." She replied as they walked out into the streets of Canterlot.

"Once they were a good way away he looked down at her thoughtfully, so what do you need to tell me of all people, Rarity?"

"What do you mean?"

"You and I have never had a connection or any real meaningful conversation. Literally ever. What makes you think I'm a good pony to tell anything personal to?"

Rarity rubbed her leg uncomfortably at this, "well you see…. It's about you."

He stared at her surprised. "Excuse me? What could you possibly know about me? He asked, growing defensive."

"I'm sorry to tell you this, Mister Sun, but you deserve to know."

"What are you talking about?"

"I caught your wife kissing another man."

He stared at her surprised and looked away.

"I was on my way to the bathroom when I caught them in the middle of the hallway pretty much trying to eat each other's faces!"

Chocolate Sun sighed, "it doesn't matter to me who she kisses at this point, it's not my problem." Rarity stared at him, mouth agape in shock, she couldn't believe her ears! Before she could lay into him though he continued. "We divorced."

"Um...what?"

"We divorced quietly, we decided to wait as long as we could before telling anyone about it."

"Who else knows, there's no way you could have kept everyone out of the limelight."

"Fancy Pant, Blue Blood, you as of now. And a few others I'm not going to mention."

Rarity stared at him unsure of what to say. Then she noticed his expression. Pain. she walked up to him and laid a hoof on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry Mister Sun. If I'd known I'd have never brought it up."

"I know, and I thank you for that rarity."

"Would you… like to talk about it?" He gave her a glare forcing a sheepish smile to her face, "sorry. Just really like juicy drama."

"Don't we all." He stated with a bitter tone.

Rarity frowned at him, "I'm sorry."

He gave a heavy sigh, "so am I. I shouldn't be glaring at you like that."

"No, you shouldn't, but I understand you're stressed and upset with all of this. How…. long ago was it?"

"I just said I don't want to talk about it." He stated bluntly.

"I know but-" she sighed and breathed calming her nerves. "Sorry."

"It's fine", he looked at his watch a moment before meeting Rarities gaze. Let's head back to the party."

"Agreed. I love your watch by the way, wherever did you get it?"

"It was my father's."

"Oh how sweet, a hand-me-down."

"Of sorts I suppose. My great great great grandfather's great great great grandfather made it from scratch."

"Oh My, that's an old watch. And a lot of great's for one sentence."

"It's been passed down to the men in my family for generations."

"I love an item with history!" She said with a smirk. "May I have a closer look at it?"

"Of course, but be careful."

"I only want to look at it, not touch it." He held his hoof out and she looked it over. It was a gold watch with various sapphire gems lining it. "Oh my, it's gorgeous, and in peak condition. I can only imagine the work that goes into its care."

"Thank you, it does take a lot of work."

"Who takes care of this?"

"Not me, I can assure you."

"Well yes, obviously not **you**, this would take a professional with a talent specifically connected to this."

"It doesn't matter, let's keep walking." He said pulling his hoof away and walking off.

* * *

**Sorry, I took so long in writing this. The next chapter will be out next month. More romance awaits in that chapter I assure you. Goodnight.**


End file.
